Toshirou Hōzuki
Toshirou Hōzuki ( 保月敏郎, Hōzuki Toshirou) is a Genin-level shinobi and a member of Konohagakure's Saito Clan and Kirigakure's's Hōzuki Clan, and a member of Team Sasuke. Background Growing up, Toshirou realized that his nature was fire which was considered odd since his parents are both water nature. Because of this he was never able to learn any of his parent's water techniques. He feels out of place in his family. He was also never able to master using a sword either, which continues to irk Suigetsu. This is something that Toshirou is insecure about. He puts on a tough guy act to hide the fact that he’s worried about not being as skilled as some of his peers. He idolizes Sasuke much to the continued chagrin of Suigetsu. He considers Sasuke to be the strongest ninja in the leaf village and sometimes wishes that he was his son. He was honored when he found out that Sasuke would be his sensei. He eventually decides to leave the village as he tries to figure out who he is in relation to his family. Chisa tags along with him because she cares about him. As he journeys, he meets Shinji who is able to convince Toshi to join him and his crew as they throw the world into chaos. Personality He’s insecure and puts a lot of pressure on himself by constantly comparing himself to his friends, especially Tatsuya Uchiha. He's an over thinker and this causes him to complicate his own life unnecessarily. Appearance Toshirou has short black hair with long bangs. He has fair-skin and purple eyes. He has a chakra patch on his left cheek. He wears his forehead protector across his forehead. As a genin, he is seen wearing a collared light blue shirt with dark grey pants and a pair of standard sandals. He wears his headband across his forehead. Abilities Intelligence Though his insecurities prevent him from taking full advantage of it, Toshirou is highly intelligent and ranked 2nd in his class after Ichiro Hyūga. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Stats New Era Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Genin Academy Graduation After graduating from the Academy, Toshirou is assigned to Team Sasuke with Ichiro Hyūga and Chisa Hamaguchi, which he’s excited about. Field Trips & Babysitting While he's searching for the missing Academy students in Iwagakure, Toshirou begins to feel hopeless and stops to take a break. Shinji Yaga happens to come across him and offers him some words of encouragement before departing. While he doesn't learn the stranger's name, Toshi feels a lot better about himself after the encounter and resumes his mission of tracking down the academy students. Chūnin Exams His team makes it to the final round of the Chunin exams and his first fight is against Tatsuya Uchiha, which he loses because he overthinks and underestimates himself. Shortly after the exams, Toshirou decides to leave the village bringing Chisa with him. Search for Toshirou After his failure at the Chunin Exams, Toshi decides to leave the leaf village to discover who he is and what he’s meant to do in life. Chisa tags along with him because she cares about him. As he journeys, he meets Shinji Yaga again who is able to convince him to join his crew as they throw the world into chaos. Relationships Family Ayumi Saito While Toshirou is a lot closer to Ayumi than Suigetsu, he still doesn't fully let her into all the going-ons of his life. He loves her but still feel likes a failure even though she definitely doesn't see him that way. Suigetsu Hōzuki Toshirou isn't very close with his father and tended to shun his father's attempts to strengthen their bond. Tsuneko Hōzuki Hodaka Saito Katara Yuki Konoha Shinobi Tatsuya Uchiha Tatsuya is his best friend and he views him as being his brother from another. Although, he can be quite jealous of Tatsuya at times. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke is the person that he most admires in the entire world. He genuinely views him as being the strongest ninja to have ever existed and wishes to be just like him. He doesn't know the true backstory of Sasuke's story. Even though he grew up spending a lot of time hanging out with Tatsuya at the Uchiha Compound, he never ran into Sasuke that much, so there's not really much of a connection existing before he's placed on his team. Norio Fujikawa Kanayo Nara Natsumi Hatake Saki Uchiha Keiji Uchiha Ichiro Hyūga Ichika Uzumaki Might Guy Sakura Haruno Naruto Uzumaki Iwagakure Shinobi Shinji Yaga Tamiko Kawano Trivia * The name Toshirou (俊 郎) means talented. * Toshirou was one of the first Next-gen characters that I ever created and was originally going to be an Uchiha because of the my initial plan of Ayumi and Sasuke being together. He was also originally planned to be evil but now he's more on the troubled and misunderstood side. * He shares an English voice actor with Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender and a Japanese voice actor with Kirito from Sword Art Online. Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT